


Covert Visit

by Karasu888



Series: Covert [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karasu888/pseuds/Karasu888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian finds out there are definitely perks to being with a rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert Visit

Dorian had spent the day since they returned from the Storm Coast lounging in his chair in the library.  He positioned it so he could look out the window from his seat and watch the Inquisitor run around all of Skyhold, checking in with his advisors and other companions.  He knew his time would come, the Inquisitor always saved him for last, but he was impatient.  They’d spent over a week killing everything on the Storm Coast together with Blackwall and Varric and no time for themselves.  Even when they did have a moment alone at camp, the Inquisitor was strictly against being intimate when there were others around despite Dorian trying to persuade him otherwise multiple times.  When they’d returned last night, they were both too tired to do anything besides fall asleep in the Inquisitor’s bed and before he woke up this morning, Kestrel was already gone.

With a sigh, he lifted the book he’d forgotten he was holding to eye level and leaned back into the plush chair.  He began where he last left off, hoping a book would help past the time faster.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke to fingers brushing through his black hair.

“Kes, you know I prefer you not to touch my hair,” he grumbled as he stirred from his sleep.  He must’ve dozed off while reading.  When he managed to open his eyes, he searched for the usual culprit but found no one.  Brow furrowed in confusion, he sat up taller in the chair before peering around behind it.  Still no Inquisitor.  He exhaled in a huff and started to rise to stretch but two invisible hands pushed against his chest, compelling him back into the chair.

The air shimmered briefly in front of him, momentarily betraying the other’s movement.  The Inquisitor had slipped into stealth and used it to sneak in to see him.

 “Kes, what are you do-?” Dorian started to whisper but an unseen finger pressed against his lips to silence him.

He felt a knee shoved in between his legs, forcing them apart as a body kneeled in the newly available space.  He gasped in surprise as deft hands made quick work of the buckles around his waist, seemingly undoing themselves while the offender remained undetectable.

“Ah…” Dorian groaned quietly as those same hands undid the front of his pants and reached into them to free his stiffening cock.  Bending his penis close to his chest, what he could only guess was Kestrel’s tongue ran from its base to its head in one slow movement.  He struggled to control himself as he hardened to his full length, briefly thankful that the chair he used was huge and with its back to the rest of the library, no one would be able to see his exposure without walking past the chair.

As a reward for his full erection, an unseen tongue toyed with the head of his cock, lapping up the pre-cum that had started to drip from his slit.  Dorian stifled a moan and gripped the arms of the chair.

Growing increasingly frustrated and aroused by the fact he couldn’t see the elf he knew was in front of him, the mage he reached out, fingers finding the other’s soft hair and grabbing hold.  Suddenly the tongue disappeared, causing him to shiver as cool air assaulted the damp tip.  His grip tightened, urging the other to return to his ministrations but all he felt was a firm fingers grasping his wrist and pulling his hand away, returning it to the chair arm.

A cross between a groan and a growl escaped Dorian as he acknowledged in vexation the other’s request to keep his hands to himself.  If he wasn’t driven by desire at that moment, he might have recognized the fact that it would’ve drawn attention to anyone passing by to see his hand floating above him with no purpose.

The invisible tongue returned with a purpose, licking along his slit again before sliding into the sensitive area between the head and shaft of his cock.  Just as quickly as it appeared, the tongue vanished and was replaced with soft kisses down his length while a warm hand reached further in his pants to fondle his sack.

His hips involuntarily lifted from his seat, thrusting with the need for more stimulation and the fact that he was so close to climaxing.  The elf was driving him crazy and he hadn’t even taken him into his mouth. 

Feeling the tongue return would’ve thrown him over the edge if two fingers hadn’t encircled the base of his cock and squeezed, effectively keeping him from cumming.

Dorian threw his head back and exhaled hard, fingers turning white as they squeezed the chair arms.  He struggled to keep a cry of exasperation suppressed but realizing he didn’t want anyone to run over and see him in his current state kept him quiet.

The head of his penis suddenly disappeared as Kestrel guided him into his mouth in reward for his silence, enveloping it in warmth, wetness, and invisibility.  Dorian watched in aroused amazement as more of his length disappeared, suddenly wishing he could see the elf’s blue eyes looking up at him.

The next few moments were a blur as the concealed mouth engulf his whole cock, sucking once he had him all in.  Dorian’s back unwillingly arched as he hit the back of the elf’s throat, gulping with the need to cum but unable to due to those damnable fingers oppressing him.

“Pavus, sir?” questioned a voice from behind the mage, stirring him from his haze of lust.

Dorian stiffened and Kestrel’s mouth stilled, keeping his whole length hidden in his mouth in case the person decided to walk around the chair.

“Yes?” he grunted.  It was all he could manage.

“The Spymaster wants to know your progress on finding out Corypheus’ heritage in Tevinter.”

He groaned, managing to keep the noise from sounding too sexual.  “I…”  He paused with a squeak when he felt the elf’s tongue slip past his lips and graze his balls.

“Is everything alright, sir?”  He could hear the man take a few steps forward.

“Yes!” Dorian exclaimed, a bit too loud but thankfully stopping the man from approaching further.  “Yes.  It’s…still a work…in progress…Come check back…in a few hours,” he struggled to say, unable to hold back a soft whimper at the end.

“I…I’ll relay the information, sir,” the man said, sounding a bit uncertain.  After a moment’s hesitation, Dorian could hear him walk away and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He felt Kestrel withdrawal enough to inhale audibly and the trembles that shortly followed.  It didn’t take long to realize the elf was silently laughing at him.

Instead of being upset, the fact they were almost caught and the additional tremors sent shivers down his spine.  In a moment of lost control, he moved his hand to the elf’s head again.  His pelvis bucked against the fingers that kept his climax in check and forced his cock further into Kestrel’s mouth, his body moving on its own accord.

Kestrel paused again, using his free hand to remove the mage’s finger from his hair.

“Please…” Dorian begged softly as his hand returned to the chair arm.  A small flame sprang to life in his palm and the mage quickly clamped his fist shut.  “I’m going to burn this whole fucking library down soon if you don’t let me cum, _amatus_.”  He was losing control like no one had ever done to him before and keeping his magic in check was dependent on that control.

With the head of his cock still in his mouth, the elf’s tongue went to work teasing again.  It was only until smoke started to rise from the spot that Dorian’s hand was desperately gripping the chair arm that Kestrel removed his constricting fingers and took the mage’s full length into his mouth.  Feeling the throat contract around his cock, Dorian climaxed.  It took all of his remaining restraint not to cry out.  His vision darkened as he continued to eject his seed deep into the elf’s mouth for several moments.

His body went limp, his release leaving him unresponsive and panting as he felt Kestel lick him clean and carefully tuck his penis back into his pants.  The same invisible fingers buttoned him up and secured the buckles as if nothing had ever happened.  Dorian couldn’t even feel his legs.

“You’ll pay for that, _amatus_ ,” he murmured as he sensed the elf stand and remove himself from between his legs.

The only response he received was several fingers running through his hair in passing but he was too exhausted and content to complain.


End file.
